


Cutie mutie

by ArcanePyromaniac



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mute Karkat, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanePyromaniac/pseuds/ArcanePyromaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mute Karkat finds himself in an awkward situation when his human friend John starts to come onto him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something a little bit sweeter than my other fanfic and this is what I came up with. It does take a little while to get into it which I apologise for but I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you wish to contact me please use my tumblr. http://prince-of-smuppets.tumblr.com/

Karkat stood in the school yard, looking around at all of the other students, trying to find someone he knew. Most of them were talking to their friends in large groups or in several smaller groups. He noted a couple of kids stood around near the back of the yard, quite obviously, smoking a rather large quantity of cigarettes. Sighing, he walked over to a cold wooden bench and sat down. He pulled out one of his many notebooks and began sketching a small self portrait, with plenty more muscle and a cool weapon of course. "What are you doing?" Came a curious voice from beside Karkat, who began swearing mentally in his head. He jumped, throwing his notebook down onto the ground in front of him out of shock. He turned around, frowning, to see John with his head tilted goofily to the side. "Oh crap sorry! I didn't mean to make you drop it" He said picking up the notebook from the floor and dusting it down, it was still on the page Karkat had been using to draw on. "Oh hey this is pretty cool! I never knew you could draw" He said as he flicked through a couple of pages. Karkat punched him in the shoulder, not hard enough to bruise, but just enough to let him know to give the notebook back. 

"Ouch, you could've just sa-" He stopped mid-sentence realising what he was about to say, "I'm sorry". He quickly handed back the notebook and sat down besides Karkat. "Still, your art is pretty cool though! I wish I could draw like that" He admitted, grinning and revealing his slightly bucked teeth. Karkat blushed a very faint shade of red and covered his face slightly with the neck of his rather large sweater. He picked up his notepad and quickly scribbled something down, he turned it around and showed it to John. "Shut the fuck up you god damn ass pirate? Wow that's really nice Karkat" He said chuckling, "I was complimenting you! I guess this is just how you show your affection huh?". Karkat rolled his eyes and scribbled down something else and like before, showed it to John. "Nope, it's just my way of insulting you dimwhit. Wow rude!" He said, poking Karkat in the ribs, "Oh! I was wondering if you wanted to come round to mine later?". Karkat shrugged and scribbled down "I don't mind, I suppose I'll go but you better have some fucking snacks or some shit". John laughed, "Alright buddy I'll make sure to get some snacks, meet me after school and we'll go straight away?" He asked. Karkat nodded, put away his notepad and then stood up. "I'm going to lesson" He signed to John who understood him quite easily, he'd managed to pick up sign language after being friends for approximately four years.

The rest of the day passed quickly for Karkat, the usually boring lessons seemed to fly by. The school bell signalled the end of the day and Karkat sighed, throwing his bag onto his shoulders and exiting the classroom. He walked through the crowded corridors as people rushed to get home, getting shoved from one side to the other. Eventually, he managed to push his way through the mob of students and out through the front of the school and began to search for John. He spotted the raven haired boy stood by the gates, waving his arms around like a complete and utter idiot. He stopped waving when he noticed Karkat had seen him and ran over, greeting him with a friendly hug. Karkat shoved him away awkwardly, turning to hide the blush that was appearing on his face. "What the fuck was that for asshat, people are staring!" He signed quickly, "Are we going to go or what?". John just chuckled to himself and grabbed Karkat's arm, pulling him out of the gates and into a face paced walk. Once they were a fair distance away from the school John let go of the mildly annoyed troll's arm. "Don't worry my house isn't that far from here" John said, turning to look at Karkat. "Good, I'm not exactly the walking type" He signed in response, tilting his head up to look at the sky. John nodded in agreement , he considered reaching to hold Karkat's hand but resisted the urge.

The 20 minute walk was mostly filled with an awkward silence with the occasional small talk but they both, eventually, ended up outside John's house. It was about and average size, which didn't surprise Karkat seeing as John was a pretty average person. John unlocked the door and walked in, in holding it open for Karkat and then closing it afterwards. "My dad's out buying more baking stuff so I doubt he'll be back for a while, make yourself at home" He said, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge, "Do you want a drink or anything? Maybe some food?". Karkat, who'd followed him into the kitchen, shook his head. "So, what the fuck are we going to do?" He signed, a puzzled expression finding its way onto his face. John shrugged and grabbed a bottle of Pepsi out of the fridge, he stood up and began to walk over to the stairs.

"I think I've got some video games in my room somewhere and if not we can watch some movies, that sound okay to you?" He asked, making his way up the stairs and turning to go into his room. Karkat followed him up the stairs like a lost puppy and made his way into John's bedroom, taking a place on the bed. John closed the door and put his Pepsi down on his computer desk then began to search for the games he owned. "Argh, I can't find them!" He yelled from inside his closet after approximately 10 minutes of searching. He clumsily clambered over the pile of clothes he'd thrown on the floor whilst looking, "I'll probably clean that up later" He said, kicking it out of the way. He plonked himself down onto the bed next to Karkat and frowned, "Are there any movies in particular that you want to watch?" He asked looking at the shelves full of DVD's that he had collected over the years. Karkat shrugged and signed, "Not really just hurry up and find us something to watch because I'm fucking bored!".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the good stuff in this chapter, sorry for making this so long.

John shuffled nervously and moved closer to Karkat. "Hey, I was wondering if I could try something?" He asked looking Karkat directly in the eyes. "Sure, fine, whatever just fucking hurry up before I p-" Karkat was interrupted mid sign as John grabbed his hands and pulled him into a kiss. Karkat's eyes blinked in shock and he wriggled, attempting to move away from John who immediately caught on. "I'm sorry, I probably should have asked first before doing that huh?" He said, apologising quickly. He rambled on, apologising several more times before Karkat began to smile. John stopped and turned to face Karkat with a confused expression on his face, "What?" He asked, puzzling over what Karkat could be thinking. Karkat leaned in and gently kissed John on the lips before punching him in the arm. "Yeah, you really fucking should have, idiot" He signed, grinning as John rubbed his arm. "I've liked you for a pretty long time y'know, I've just always covered it up by saying I wasn't a homosexual" John admitted, blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his neck. "I've sort of liked you too, even though you're a complete fucking moron" Karkat sighned, turning his head away. John placed his hands on Karkat's cheeks, turning his face back towards his own, and kissed him again. He stroked Karkat's soft, freckled face and broke away from the kiss.

"Will you let me go all the way?" He asked, putting his hands on his lap, "Only if you want to that is!". Karkat's face turned to a brighter shade of red as he nodded slowly, biting his lip nervously. John smiled and kissed Karkat passionately, wrapping his arms around his new partners shoulders. He pushed his tongue into Karkat's mouth, battling with Karkat's own tongue for dominance. His arms dropped down and he began to explore the foreign territory of Karkat's body. He slipped a hand up the dark grey sweater Karkat was wearing and gently tweaked one of his nipples. Carefully, he took off the sweater and tossed it aside. He kissed Karkat's neck and nipped at it, sucking on the skin, turning it a faint shade of crimson. Karkat raised one of his hands to cover his mouth, the blush on his face deepening with every single touch. John returned to Karkat's nipples, he gently sucked on one before moving onto the other. He then kissed his way down Karkat's stomach to the top of his pants, he tugged on the top of them. Karkat lifted himself up and allowed John to remove his pants and boxers in one swift movement.

Karkat's bulge wriggled around, finally free from the cloth prison that restrained it. John wasn't surprised in the slightest at the sight of the squirming tentacle in front of him, not even when it wrapped itself around his fingers. He moved his hand upwards, straightening it out, then wrapped his hand around it. He moved his hand slowly up and down before placing his lips on the tip of it, allowing it to make it's way into his mouth. Karkat bit down onto his lip and wove his fingers through John's thick dark hair. John sucked gently on Karkat's bulge, twirling the tip around his tongue as though they were duelling. He ran his tongue up the underside of it, letting his tongue slip over each of the tiny sensitive suckers. Karkat thrust up into John's mouth, forcing his bulge all the way down his throat, causing him to splutter. "Shit, sorry! It just felt so good" He signed quickly, apologising for the sudden thrust. John rolled his eyes and smiled, "Just be more careful next time!".

John began to remove his own clothing, throwing each garment onto the pile of clothes outside of his closet doors. "Are you sure you're okay with doing this?" He asked Karkat, making sure the troll was comfortable before going any further. Karkat nodded slowly, the blush on his face now clearly visible and darker than before. John placed himself at the entrance to Karkat's nook before slowly pushing in, the moist walls tightening around the foreign object. Karkat threw his head back in pleasure as John began to slowly thrust in and out, grabbing onto Karkat's hips for better movement. He leant over Karkat as he continued to move, kissing him on the lips before making his way across his jaw and down onto his neck. He picked up the pace and began to push into him harder, once again he found himself wrapping his hand around Karkat's bulge. Karkat closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around John's neck. He was the first to cum, splashing his genetic material over both of their bodies. John came soon after, watching Karkat open his mouth in a state of pure bliss. He pulled out and lay down on the bed next to Karkat, "I love you" He said, turning his head to kiss Karkat's flushed cheeks. "I love you too nook-licker" Karkat signed, grinning ridiculously, showing his pearly white teeth.


End file.
